With the ever increasing usage of remote data storage facilities, accessing stored data in a quick and efficient manner is becoming more important. For example, a user of a remote data storage facility may store multiple files at a remote storage facility in a package format, such as a zip file format.
In some situations, a user may want to retrieve just one file from the archive. In order to retrieve just the one file, the user may need to download the entire archive and extract just the one desired file from the archive. Requiring the user to download the entire archive if just one or a few files in the archive are needed can be inefficient in terms of time, bandwidth, and cost. For example, remote data storage facility may charge based on the amount of data that is downloaded or uploaded.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to remote file archiving.